The present invention generally relates to a device for conveying printed boards, especially in printed board assembly machines.
In printed board assembly machines, substrates or printed boards that are fitted with semi-conductor chips or components are conveyed along a generally straight conveyor path. During the fitting operation, the printed board is clamped to hold it in place. Conveyance is accomplished using conveyor belts that are driven by suitable wheels or rollers. Only a narrow lateral strip of the substrate or printed board rests on the conveyor belts. The substrate or printed board is clamped down at a base or carrier element of the conveyor path. The conveyor path is divided into individual segments that follow each other in the direction of conveyance. Each segment has a driven conveyor belt and a clamping device for the printed boards.
An object of an embodiment of the present invention is to specify a device for conveying printed boards, especially for printed board assembly machines, in which the design effort is reduced compared to traditional conveyance devices.
In the device according to an embodiment of this invention, the conveyor path is formed by a base or carrier element on which or in which at least two segments, preferably a multiple of segments, are arranged, with each segment forming a section of the conveyor path. In each segment on both sides in relation to the direction of conveyance, there is a conveyor cheek that forms a lateral border. In each segment a conveyor belt driven by rollers or wheels is mounted on the side of the conveyor cheek facing the opposite conveyor cheek. These rollers along with the conveyor belts are located on movable plates, which may be moved on the inner side of the conveyor cheeks perpendicular to the direction of conveyance. Located on the top edges of the conveyor cheeks are connector blocks that are mounted on the inner side in the longitudinal direction and project beyond the movable plates in such a manner that, when the movable plates are raised, the edge of a printed board on either side is pinched between the conveyor belt and the connector blocks of the conveyor cheek. The conveyor cheeks can be adjusted transverse to the direction of conveyance so that the device may be adapted to the different widths of printed boards to be conveyed.